dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Chusen
Details *'Title:' 青云志 / Qing Yun Zhi *'English title:' The Legend of Chusen *'Also known as:' Noble Aspirations *'Genre:' Xianxia, fantasy, action romance *'Original Soundtrack:' The Legend of Chusen OST Season 1 *'Episodes:' 58 *'Viewership ratings:' peak= 1.352%, average= 0.579% http://weibo.com/u/2635260410 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jul-31 to 2016-Nov-08 *'Air time:' Sunday 22:00 *'Opening theme song:' Floating Pearl (浮诛) by Jason Zhang *'Ending theme song:' Trace of Time (时光笔墨) by Zhang Bi Chen Synopsis Zhang Xiaofan's (Li Yi Feng) entire village is massacred, and he and his good friend Lin Jingyu (Cheng Yi) are adopted by the righteous Qing Yun Sect. Though Zhang Xiaofan lacks the skills to become a skilled cultivator, he is treated kindly by his fellow disciples and teachers. One day, he acquires a magical weapon which allows him to become a strong cultivator. By chance, he is able to learn the skills of the Heavenly book, and becomes the first person to possess cultivation from Fu (Buddhist), Dao (Taoist), and Mo (Heretics). He meets and falls in love with Bi Yao (Zhao Li Ying), the daughter of the Ghost King (Fu Cheng Peng), leader of the demon sect, but their love faces numerous hurdles as the tension between the righteous sects and the demon sects intensifies. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Li Yi Feng as Zhang Xiaofan **Wang Yuan as teenage Zhang Xiaofan *Zhao Li Ying as Bi Yao **Zhang Zi Mu as child Bi Yao *Yang Zi as Lu Xueqi *Cheng Yi as Lin Jingyu **Wang Jun Kai as Teenage Lin Jingyu *Qin Jun Jie as Zeng Shushu gu ;Qing Yun sect *He Zhong Hua as Reverend Daoxuan *Huang Hai Bing as Wan Jianyi *Liu Xue Yi as Xiao Yicai *Xie Ning as Tian Buyi *Yang Ming Na as Su Ru *Tang Yi Xin as Tian Ling'er **Xu Shuo as child Tian Ling'er *Lu Xing Yu as Reverend Cangsong *Chen Ze Yu as Qi Hao *Jiang Hong as Reverend Shui Yue *Ma Cheng Cheng as Wen Min *Zong Feng Yan as Zeng Shuchang *Ge Zi Ming as Shang Zhengliang *Wang Bin as Reverend Tianyun *Zheng Guo Lin as Song Daren *Ji Xiao Bing as Zheng Dali *Jiang Zhen Hao as He Dazhi *Dai Zi Xiang as Lu Daxin *Ding Yi as Wu Dayi *Li Ze as Du Bishu *Lu Yu Lin as Chu Yuhong *Li Yin (李引) as Peng Chang ;Ghost King Faction *Fu Cheng Peng as Ghost King *Xiong Nai Jin as You Ji *Yang Xu Wen as Qing Long *Cheng Cheng as Mr. Ghost / Ghost Doctor ;Hundred Poison sect *Mao Zi Jun as Qin Wuyan *Liu Can as Bai Duzi *Wang Wei Hua as Poison Deity *Guo Xin (郭欣) as Sucking Blood Old Demon ;Tian Yin Pavilion *Li Chen Hao as Fa Xiang *Wu Yue as Puzhi *Guo Kai Min as Pu Zhi *Liu Bo (刘波) as Pu Kong ;He Huan Sect *Jiao Jun Yan as Jin Ping'er *Zeng Li as Madam Jinling ;Lian Xie Hall *Chen Chuang as Teacher Yegou *Xiu Qing as Black-hearted Elder *Zhang Fan as Elder Nian ;Fen Xiang Valley *Yang Zi Hua as Yun Yilan *Pu Shuo as Li Xun *Liang Jing Xian as Yan Hong *Jerry Chang as Shangguan Ce ;Yu Du City (Mount Kongsang) *Bai Xue as Zhou Xiaohuan **Zhao Shu Ting as young Xiaohuan *Zhao Li Xin as Zhou Yixian *Yang Guang (杨光) as Wei Jing *Zhang Wei Na as Ding Ling *Zhao Chu Lun as Chief of Guan Xing Mt ;Chang Sheng Hall *Qian Yong Chen as Yu Yangzi *Yang Mei Chen (杨牧忱) as Meng Ji *Jia Zheng Yu as Zhou Yin ;Dong Hai Mountain Villa *Zhang Xin as Situ Xiao *Hua Jiao as Yun Shu **Gu Yu Han as young Yun Shu ;Little River Town (Heavenly Fox Tribe) *Yi Yang Qian Xi as Xiao Qi *Shu Chang as Xiao Bai *Ren Jia Lun as Six-Tailed Fox *Tang Jing Mei as Three-Tailed Fox *Tong Meng Shi as Shi Tou *Wang Wan Juan as Xiao Chi *Wang Bo Wen as Luo Ye ;Others *Liu Qi Yi as Bing Qiqi *Wang Ren Jun as Zhang Xiaofan's father *Si Qin Gao Li as Zhang Xiaofan's mother *Ren Xue Hai as Old Village Head *Wang Gang as Second Uncle Wang Season 2 *'Episodes:' 18 *'Broadcast network:' Youku *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Dec-08 to 2017-Mar-02 Synopsis During the battle between Qing Yun sect and the Ghost King faction, Bi Yao (Zhao Li Ying) saves Zhang Xiaofan (Li Yi Feng) from the Zhu Xian sword. A fragment of her soul was locked inside her Jin Ling bell, and Bi Yao falls into a deep sleep. Feeling deeply pained from Bi Yao's incident, Zhang Xiaofan decides to leave Qing Yun sect and join the Ghost King faction, becoming the assistant of the Ghost King. Zhang Xiaofan spends ten years trying to revive Bi Yao, but his efforts are futile. Meanwhile, the Ghost King (Fu Cheng Peng) decides to revive the Beast God. Making use of Zhang Xiaofan's guilt and love toward Bi Yao, the Ghost King sends Zhang Xiaofan to various places to find the spirit beasts needed to revive the Beast God. To stop the Ghost King from achieving his goals, Qing Yun sect also sends out their disciples to stop the Ghost King sect. Zhang Xiaofan meets his former good friends Lin Jingyu (Cheng Yi), Zeng Shushu (Qin Jun Jie) and Lu Xueqi (Yang Zi); and together they brave through difficult times. Forced to make difficult choices along his journey, Zhang Xiaofan eventually realizes the true meaning of good and evil, as well as life. He follows his heart and chose the right path and protect the world. Season 3 *'Episodes:' 80 *'Broadcast network:' *'Broadcast period:' Synopsis Gui Li (Han Dong) returns to the central plains to destroy the Zhu Xian sword to revive Bi Yao (Li Man). However as he tries to destroy the Zhu Xian sword, he was hurt by the sword's aura. Gui Li was saved his former master, Pu Zhi, who reminds him of his original heart. He attains the fourth heavenly book from the back mountains of Tian Yin Pavilion. As he enters the Shiwan Mountain to kill the Beast God, he meets Lu Xueqi (Yao Xing Tong) there and has a fierce battle with her. Gui Li realizes that he loves Lu Xueqi, and was only grateful toward Bi Yao. Gui Li intends to head back to Qing Yun sect to marry Lu Xueqi, but realizes that Dao Xuan has already been taken control of by the Zhu Xian sword. In the midst of battle, Lu Xueqi has no choice but to kill Tian Buyi as he was controlled by Dao Xuan. Unable to accept the death of his former master, Gui Li left Qing Yun. The Ghost Lord went into a craze, causing the Huqi Mountains to be destroyed and Bi Yao's body to be lost. Gui Li's ten-year-wish to revive Bi Yao suddenly falls empty, and realizing the importance of true love, he decides to go look for Lu Xueqi. The Ghost Lord finally revives Bi Yao, and passes to her an overwhelming force of cultivation. Facing his former lover and the common people of the world, Gui Li finally understands that evil and kindness are ultimately decided by one's heart. With the help of Lu Xueqi, he rebuilds the Zhu Xian sword, and then spends the rest of his life with Lu Xueqi. Cast *Han Dong as Gui Li *Yao Xing Tong as Lu Xueqi *Li Man as Bi Yao Production Credits *'Original:' Novel Zhu Xian (诛仙) by Xiao Ding (萧鼎) Season 1-2 *'Directors:' Zhu Rui Bin (朱锐斌), Liu Guo Hui (刘国辉), Zhou Yuan Zhou (周远舟), Zhu Shao Jie (朱少杰) *'Screenwriters:' Shao Xiao Yi (邵潇逸), Zhang Shao Wei (张少微), Zhang Jian (张戬) *'Producer:' Deng Xi Bin (邓细斌) Season 3 *'Director:' Han Xiao Jun (韩晓军) *'Screenwriter:' Li Chang Ling (李晶凌) *'Producer:' Deng Xi Bin (邓细斌) Trivia *It is produced by H&R Century Pictures which featured many of their own talents in the cast. *Filming took place in Zhejiang, Hunan, Jiangxi, Yunnan, Guangxi, Henan, Fujian and many other locations. *Li Yi Feng first rose to fame in the fantasy wuxia Swords of Legends which is why many anticipated his return to the genre. *Months after the drama aired, there was news that Yang Zi and Qin Jun Jie were dating in real life. They later confirmed it publicly on Valentine's Day in 2017. *Li Yi Feng and Zhao Li Ying won the most popular actor and actress in a Chinese drama in the Tencent Star Awards held December 2017. Li Yi Feng went onstage for a second time to accept the VIP Star of the Year Award while Legend of Chusen won best drama in a category voted by Tencent (QQ) VIP users. *In December 2017, Legend of Chusen topped Vlinkage's compilation of dramas that have been viewed online more than 10 billion times. It garnered 25.5 billion views, followed by The Legend of Mi Yue with 23.9 billion and The Journey of Flower with 21 billion. *Season 1 and 2 were filmed continuously and split into two seasons on purpose, which is a trend that seems to be catching on when it comes to newer dramas. External Links *Baidu Baike Season 1 *Baidu Baike Season 2 *Baidu Baike Season 3 *English wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2016 Category:Hunan TV Category:Youku Category:Xianxia Category:H&R Century Pictures